1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to adjustable connectors and, more particularly, to an adaptor for an electrical hot stick.
2. Prior Art
Adapters for adjustably connecting a tool to an end of a hot stick are well known in the art. AMP Corporation sells 90.degree. adapters with two separate ratchet areas offset 90.degree. from each other. AMP Corporation also sells a combination "c" and wedge holder with a spring loaded joint. The following U.S. Patents show different types of adjustable hot stick connections: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,920,168; 3,111,049; 4,470,328; 869,836; 2,643,281; and 3,799,599.